With development of electronic technologies, how to downsize a terminal product and reduce its device costs is a current headache. For a wireless network adapter, implementing a miniature power circuit and reducing its costs are a breakthrough.
In the prior art, generally a wireless network adapter includes large capacitors. The costs of these large capacitors are relatively high, and volumes of these large capacitors are relatively large. This is not good for reducing the costs of the wireless network adapter and not good for implementing a miniature wireless network adapter. Currently, in some solutions, a current-limiting chip in the wireless network adapter is removed to save capacitors. However, when such a wireless network adapter is used on a notebook computer, the notebook computer will restart as a result, thereby affecting normal use of the notebook computer and the wireless network adapter.
Therefore, none of the existing solutions can reduce the capacitors of the wireless network adapter without compromising normal working of the wireless network adapter.